lasagafandomcom-20200214-history
Garfielf cat 35 feat. Nermal
Garfielf cat 35 feat. Nermal is a sequel to garfielf cat 34, by Gazdatroni Plot this video takes in events after garfielf cat 34, nermal comes to jon's house and garfielf wakes up, and calls him "fifty shades of Diarrhea" and nermal wants to save garfielf and he've seen garfielf's tv show and garfielf insults nermal and calls nermal a kid, then, nermal replies to garfielf, garfielf weights several hundred pounds, and garfielf trying to beat the world record, and garfielf replies nermal that "you got no friends to bring him a intervention and he's a joke like a bad chinese translation of an instruction manual for a turkey deep fryer" and the thanksgiving will be ruined and someone will go to the burn unit, then nermal asks garfielf that garfielf can't walk becuase garfielf got gout and he's slipping into diabetic comas, garfielf calls them naps, and calls nermal "indigestion tablet". Nermal reminds garfielf that jon is still alive after the car crash, garfielf threats jon that he'll get the kindney failure, and garfielf trying to sleep, and jon calls garfielf "assnugget" he hates him, his legs are broken, and garfielf ask jon to keep talking, and he's apologizing, then garfielf calls jon "melted ballsack" and jon enjoy some german cuisine becaus he took a dump in the fridge, jon steals "royalties money" to pay for his medical bills, then garfielf gets mad and insults him and said, he's saving his money to banjo lessons and he got dreams bigger, jon hired "dwayne johnson or vin diesel" to kick garfielf's ass and jon can't remember who's dwayne johnson or vin disel but jon said "which the both look fucking same to me" then dwayne knocks a door and asks someone to have a body massage, jon got outraged and he forces him to kill garfielf, but dwayne kills and eats a goat instead, garfielf got confused. dwayne discriminates garfielf and garfielf kills dwayne with a shotgun, after a blast, jon's ears are ringing and garfielf gaved him tinnitus, then garfielf owns the house and jon's legs are only legs in name only, steve visits jon's house to check if everything ok, garfielf asks steve that he will overlook this transgression and tells him to go home and put on this classic rock album at maximum volume, steve thanks him and garfielf replies to shave off that mullet, and nermal replies that garfielf won, and garfielf says that nermal still here, nermal gives lasaga to garfielf and accepts his order for him, he eats the lasaga and his stomach feels likea fire, and he fells like "he's gonna shit out a dinosaur and that dinosaur will shit out a bicycle" and nermal pranks garfielf that the lasaga was made from the olive garden, garfielf got poisoned and he starts farting, nermal then asks that farts are so nasty it's everywhere in his eyes and he killed jon by his farts, garfielf plans to light up a smooth methol cigarette, nermal warns him that the farts still have so much methene and nermal pukes with blood, garfielf ignores that what nermal said, and lights up anyway and it resulted a big exploshion and everyone died and the scene switched to "houseexplodingext.avi not in project folder" Category:Videos